


Welcome Home

by Artistic_Alex



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute puppies, Dad Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Good Friend Tina Chen, One-Shot, Post Revolution, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: Connor looked closer, something moved in the jacket, Gavin holding something inside it and close to him.“So you bastards gonna just fuckin’ sit there or are you gonna help me?”Connor stood up, approaching Gavin as he slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a small puppy, malnourished and shaking from the cold air that filled the precinct.Connor took a moment to scan the small dog in his arms.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my first collection. 
> 
> I really like this story, we just got a new beagle puppy and she’s a lot like how I’m going write to Adira. Stay tuned, more to be added to the collection :)

Connor was sitting at his desk when he watched Detective Reed practically run into the station.

 

He was rather late today. Usually Gavin was here at a decent time, maybe not as early as everyone else but certainly not over an hour late.

 

He was soaking wet from the rain outside, his jacket dripping onto the DPDs tile floor.

 

Today was Sunday, so many people weren’t here today, usually getting the day off. It was just him, Chen, Miller, Person, and Fowler. Person was currently residing in one of the interagoations rooms while Tina and Chris just looked up from their desks, a confused expression on their face as the detective shook from the cold. He almost returned to work, content with just minding his business but than a specific part of the detective shook.

 

Connor looked closer, something moved in the jacket, Gavin holding something inside it and close to him.

 

“So you bastards gonna just fuckin’ sit there or help me?”

 

Connor stood up, approaching Gavin as he slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a small puppy, malnourished and shaking from the cold air that filled the precinct.

 

Connor took a moment to scan the small dog in his arms.

 

It appeared to be a mix breed.

 

German shepherd, beagle, and husky, and much too small for its age. It appeared to be at least a few months old, nothing being able to properly tell him an exact age.

 

“Gavin- what the fuck?” Tina said, standing from her desk and walking over to observe the dog.

 

“Where the hell did you find a dog?” She said eyebrows screwed together as she looked at the poor scared puppy.

 

“I- My fuckin’ care broke down yesterday. Had to walk to work, long ass walk, too. I found her in a box that was taped shut next to the river.”

 

Gavin shook his head violently. “People can be so fucking disgusting…”

 

The dog whines softly, Tina attempted to reach out to console it just for it to pull back, yipping loudly and hiding farther into the jacket. Chen’s eyes looked as if she would cry looking at the pups state.

 

“I don’t know what to do with her… She hardly let me touch her… I’d take her to my apartment but my cats hate dogs, they’d probably tear the poor girl apart..”

 

Gavin shook his head. “Can you take her?”

 

Tina sighs, sad and low. “I can’t.. Allergic.”

 

“Chris?”

 

Chris, who had been watching from his desk frowned at the detective, “Sorry, I- I can’t. Not with Damien being so young.”

 

Gavin moved to his desk and pulled out a towel, careful not to jostle the dog too much.

 

“Fuck… I don’t want to take her to a shelter. Every shelter in this city is a shitshow. Either they kill animals or they let them live in their own shit and piss without good diets or exercise until they either get adopted or die.”

 

Connor walked timidly behind Gavin, unsure of how to help.

 

“I.. I could take her.”

 

Gavin looked at his with an almost unreadable expression.

 

He and the detective weren’t close by any means, but they have gotten better with each other. Name calling only really being good fun now, but other than that they weren’t really friends or trusting of each other, hostile undertones still lurking within every conversation.

 

“Are you able to take care of her, for real? I know that old mans got that fuckin’ monster of fluff but that’s different from a puppy, especially one that’s this…” Reed gestured back to the dog, “Broken… She’s gonna need a lot of care.”

 

Connor nodded. “I’m aware of this. I’m sure I can handle a puppy.”

 

Gavin gave a slight sigh of relief as he attempts to get the dog to come out enough to dry her off with the towel.

 

“Alright… First thing, see if she’ll even let you touch her.”

 

The detective eventually is able to set the dog on the desk, wrapping her in the towel. Connor steps closer slowly, attempting to look as non threatening as humanly possible.

 

He calmly reaches out, hoping that she’ll sniff his hand rather than pull back, which she does almost immediately.

 

“Hey… It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He says in a soft voice. He reaches again, much slower this time, the puppy doesn’t pull back, she instead very slowly leans forward, sniffing his hands lightly, her back still in a tense posture.

 

“You’re, okay girl.” She looks up to Connor and tilts her head, Connor tilts his head back in return, looking to his hand. He lightly pets the top of her head, she pulls away at first before relaxing and pushing her snout onto his palm.

 

“Well, you’re a natural. Anything you’re not good at, tin man?”

 

Connor let’s out a soft chuckle.

 

“I’m not good at cooking if that makes you feel any better.”

 

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Ah… Whatever. I’ll leave her with you, I’m gonna go dry off.” He walks off as Connor nods, returning his attention to the puppy still on the desk.

 

He lightly rubs the towel draped over her into her fur, hoping to dry her off some.

 

She looks up to him, her eyes pouty and sad. It’s heartbreaking.

 

He takes a better look at her. Cuts and missing fur littered her malnourished frame.

 

Whoever left her in that box didn’t want her. They hurt her, maybe she had done this to herself trying to escape? No. No, she didn’t. Someone had abused this poor dog. Someone had somehow looked into the puppy big beautiful blue eyes and decided they wanted her to hurt.

 

It made him sick.

 

The dog lets out another low whimper as she lowered her head.

 

“You’re okay. You’ll be warm soon. Everything will be alright.”

 

*****

 

The fucker was late.

 

Like, LATE.

 

Hank looked at his phone. Four hours since Connors shift ended.

 

_He’s a grown man Hank calm down_

 

He’d tell himself, as if it helped.

 

Sure, Connor was a grown ass adult android, but technically he was only about two years old. A fucking toddler.

 

He was worried, too many accidents involving androids happen on the daily in the city. Sure, it has been better since it’s been given time but random attacks still happen. What if-

 

Before Hank can worry anymore the front door opens and Hank is up from his chair at the kitchen table and rushing to the door.

 

“Connor! Are you okay? You haven’t texted or answered any of my calls and-“

 

Hank looked at the android who was holding a large bag full of toys, bowls, and a purple collar, and in his arm a large back of dog food, _puppy food_ , and in his other…

 

“Connor, what the fuck is all this?” He asks as he gestured to the androids entire figure.

 

_Yip!_

 

Before Connor can say anything else the puppy in his jacket pokes his head out.

 

“Uh…”

 

Hanks eyes go wide as he looks back up to Connors face.

 

“...Surprise?”

 

Hank just stood there, mouth gaping at the puppy just stared at him.

 

“I-“ he starts before stopping and turning around. “I need a fucking drink.”

 

“Lieutenant! I can explain in a second, I uh, just, Sumo- Off-!” Connor says as he fends of the curious old Saint Bernard. The dog began to let out a low cry and Connor walked out of the living room and hurried into the kitchen, staring at Hank with the puppy in his arms for a good five seconds before finally Hank lets out a gruff sigh.

 

“So, how the fuck did you end up with a puppy?” Hank asks, running a hand down his face.

 

“Well…” the android starts, eyes searching the room as if the walls would have the right words to say.

 

“Gavin found this puppy while walking to work. She was wrapped in a box and left near a river in the freezing rain for who knows how long.”

 

Almost as if on cue the puppy whines, high pitched and loud. Connor rests his hand over her head.

 

“And I told Detective Reed I’d take care of her.”

 

Hank tried to find it in himself to say no, to say they didn’t need another fucking dog, that even at eight at practically at his death bed Sumo was more than enough.

 

But Sumo is old now… Saint Bernard’s don’t live long and he’s hardly able to keep up with Connors energy. And Connor seemed so attached to the poor whimpering puppy in his arms. How could he just tell the kid no?

 

“God damn it, fine, but when it shits in my house you’re pickin’ it up.”

 

Connor practically beamed.

 

“Thank you, Lieutenant! I assure you the dog will be in good care!”

 

Hank just grunted, grabbing another beer from the fridge.

 

“Just don’t let it piss in my house.”

 

*****

 

She pissed in his house.

 

All.

 

The.

 

Time.

 

This dog had a bladder the size of a fucking pea, he swore it.

 

It was a race after every sip of water she took. She’d run to the door and before Hank or Connor could grab what they needed she was peeing on the floor.

 

Thank god he didn’t have much carpet in his house.

 

But she’s been getting better, this he admits, even if she submissively pisses everywhere.

 

After many vet trips she’s close to the recommended weight for a puppy of her breed.

 

She finally lets people touch her without crying. Sure she’s uncomfortable at first but any step was a stride at this point.

 

Her fur is now full, sleek, and shiny. Her light brown coat no longer full of matted fur, mud, and water.

 

Just piss now.

 

Her ear, which had a noticeable chunk in it missing was now healed, no infection. It did leave a small piece of her ear missing, though. It was cute, he thought, added to her character.

 

She looked mostly like a beagle, retaining the signature ears and body shape, her blue eyes and thick fur from the husky, and the pattern her frame adorned was one of a German Shepherd. She was cute and it pissed him off. Anything she wanted he gave her.

 

He swears, she’s just at bad as Connor with the puppy eyes, at this point he doesn’t know who’s rubbing off on who.

 

Fucking dog.

 

Fucking android.

 

Whatever. He loved her he supposed. She was a perfect fit to their dysfunctional little family.

 

Almost at least…

 

“You think of a name yet? Been about a month. Kinda tired of just calling her pisshead.”

 

Connor looked to Hank from him spot on the floor, his shorts and black hoodie almost completely covered in hair as he played with the pup.

 

“I’m still unsure…”

 

His led cycles for a few moments.

 

“Well, use her traits to pick out a name.”

 

Connor nods and looks at the canine that lays on the floor between his legs.

 

“She’s smart, brave, strong, and stubborn.”

 

Hank laughed, “sure as fuck got the stubborn part right.”

 

Connor smirks, eyes falling back to the dog.

 

“How about… Adira?”

 

Hank cocks his eyebrow. “...Adira?”

 

Connor nods.

 

“It means strong and brave in Hebrew. I believe it fits her quite well, don’t you think?”

 

Hank gives him a fond look.

 

“Yeah. Adira works, call her Adi for short.”

 

Connor beams once more as he throws the bone for the small dog another time, watching as she enthusiastically ran into the kitchen, searching for it.

 

“Good girl, Adira!” Connors says as she drops it in his hand.

 

Hank tries to shoo the smile off his face, but fails, his old icy bitch ass heart melting at the two on the ground.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Connor gets a lil bitch


End file.
